


A Picnic by a Lake

by estfire



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estfire/pseuds/estfire
Summary: My secret santa gift to Lacu!! This is a Rod x reader insert that has hints of angst but mostly fluff (I think)? Spoilers for his route but most of us probably already played thriugh the game~ Anyways I hope you like it and have a great Christmas! ❤💕🎁
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Cinderella Phenomenon Secret Santa 2020 Edition





	A Picnic by a Lake

Sometimes, Rod feels guilty when he thinks of you.

If Sebby could still hear his thoughts, the doll would certainly think he’s being ridiculous, but… Negativity has always been something that easily crowds the mind, and in this case, it feeds off his actions in the past and how much they must have frustrated you, _hurt_ you, even.

After all, he had tried to distance himself to protect you from his curse… Rod scoffs at himself now for underestimating just how far he’s fallen, and how he was so rooted in the idea that his tale would end in tragedy that he never told you the truth until the very end.

_Stubborn idiot_ , he thinks uneloquently. _If only I realised earlier, maybe I wouldn’t have made her cry…_

The image of you in tears on the day of Viorica’s wedding flashes through his mind, and a heavy feeling settles in his chest. Rod grasps it and lets it fuel his personal promise. He never wants to see you like that again; not out of anguish or grief.

You thought you were going to lose him that day. So ever since, Rod pledges to make the most of the happy ending your love gave him. Despite his busy schedule, he makes time for you - you may not be family, but you were certainly important. Far too important for him to overlook in any shape of form.

Emelaigne has been more than delighted to learn of your relationship. She constantly talks about you after having spent time together, that Rod is sometimes asked more about you than himself when he returns to the palace…

_Em would love to have a sister like her._

Rod has to shake himself out of his thoughts before they can get any more embarrassing. _Really, thinking about something like that…_

“Your head is in the clouds again.” Sebby reminds him from his shoulder. “I don’t need to be in your head to figure out that much.”

“Quiet, you.” He pokes the doll in retaliation, to which it attempts but fails to deflect. Rod otherwise does not deny it however, instead casting his gaze to the lake before him.

The forest that hides this gem of a picnic spot is a quiet place, save for the usual song of birds and the occasional rustle of leaves. Ever since the both of you found it by accident, it’s become a usual setting for your dates. If the weather permits, you’d hang around for a couple of hours in an escape from your responsibilities. It’s easy to forget he’s a prince when it's just the two of you together.

The early afternoon is kind, offering sunlight that wraps delicately around the scene rather than being overbearing in its warmth. Rod notes, as he sees you there, that it also lights up your hair in a pretty fashion - though it’d take him more than a few prods to admit that.

You’ve already set up a blanket for the picnic, while Rod carries with him a basket of refreshments and snacks. After a couple of times, you’d begun to pick up if the cooking was his or not (earning a deep flush to his cheeks, but you found it endearing nevertheless.) Rod told you then that he could stop if you preferred, to which you quickly declined, claiming that you cherished the times when he would do things like these.

_It’s one of his charms,_ you’d said. Rod still fails to see how something so trivial can amuse you so much, though he can agree on the sentiment behind it. At the time, he’d wanted to do something for you himself, after all. You having noticed that meant a lot to him.

Really, if Rod had to list down everything he cherishes about you, he might just be caught in his thoughts forever.

Your conversation melts into the air as the hours pass, by which the picnic has been left forgotten in favor of a dance.

It always starts casually, maybe even jokingly, but then your bodies carry you further along to an imagined tune before you realise. Rod always feels the most relaxed like this - it doesn’t matter if the waltz holds technique, all he really cares about is being in the company of someone he loves.

Because above his selfless nature, or even stubbornness, perhaps, Rod would never deny that you made his world brighter. The prince already knows you’re one of the best things that happened to him. He’ll do whatever it takes to keep this happiness - and if that’s greedy of him, well… He supposes everyone gets to be a little selfish sometimes, right?


End file.
